


Painting the Walls

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Funbruary [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Painting, painting loved ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Patton takes inspiration from Luna's ceiling and starts painting his walls
Series: Funbruary [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619689
Kudos: 11





	Painting the Walls

Some scenes from books struck Thomas in different ways and made the sides of him remember the stories extraordinarily differently.

For example if you asked Deceit about Harry Potter he would carry on about the failings of a society that looks to a child to save them, while Logic would discuss the world building and linguistic techniques used throughout the series. Morality was always the one to remember the families and friendships written about in any stories Thomas read, but if you asked him about Harry Potter he would only remember and talk about one scene from the entire series. 

The description of Luna’s ceiling, painted to show her friends all linked together by the word was so heartwarming, so sweet and lovely an idea that when Thomas read it for the first time it filled his heart and Patton’s mind so much with love at such a sweet gesture the rest of the series became little more than a blur to him. Patton always wished to do or have done for him a gesture similar to it.

That’s why he was dipping into the skills of creativity all sides of Thomas shared to a much smaller degree than the real Creativities. After clearing one wall of his too, Patton began painting his family out, working on the outlines first.

Getting the shapes right was easy enough, and he giggled while adding the immediate identifiers; His and Logan’s glasses, the Creativities sashes, the cloak and bowler hat of Deceit and Anxiety’s eyeshadow. Patton adored everything that made them unique even as identical parts of Thomas.

As he started filling in the blocks of colour for the painting his attention began to wander, taking the paintbrush with it. Their tops all became swirls and spirals, interspersed with little motifs of hearts, butterflies or flowers. The pattern of Logan’s tie was no longer stripes bit roses dancing up it and Virgil’s hoodie now had patches of lilac love-hearts amidst midnight stars

The patterns came purely from Patton’s whims but every brush stroke came from the love he held for all the other sides, even the ones he didn’t always like. Thomas had said before that self-love was important and his heart took that seriously, finding something to love in the other sides, even if it was merely that they were each trying to do the best for Thomas that they could.

Hours passed in a blur of colour and painting before Patton put the brush down, beaming at the picture. He’d managed to get everyone cheerful and laughing together, at least in an image, and perhaps soon in real life.


End file.
